Croire
by Krissel Majere
Summary: A Francis le hubiera gustado creer en Dios, le hubiera gustado de verdad, sobretodo porque tenía motivos de sobra para ello. Pero a veces era muy, muy dificil. Francis/Jeanne d'arc


Título: _Croire_.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Pareja: Francis/Jeanne d'arc.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

* * *

A Francis le hubiera gustado creer en Dios, le hubiera gustado de verdad. Sobretodo porque tenía motivos de sobra para ello.

Pero a veces era muy, muy difícil.

-¡_Genial_!

La rama de un arbusto le cortó la mejilla al intentar perseguir el borrón dorado y plateado que iba varios metros por delante de él. Era muy peligroso que fuera ella sola al encuentro de un soldado enemigo, ¡_maldición_!

-¡Jeanne, espera!

Pero Jeanne simplemente le ignoró y continuó acercándose. El inglés seguía tumbado a los pies del árbol donde lo había derribado, con la espada a unos metros de su cuerpo y la flecha clavada dolorosamente en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Sus ojos vagaban de un lado a otro, como si estuviese perdido, y Jeanne sintió una profunda pena por él.

Algo bastante irónico, teniendo en cuenta que dicho inglés había estado apunto de matarla de un flechazo escondido en lo alto del roble.

-Sigue vivo-susurró, arrodillándose a su lado e inclinándose sobre él. Francis se apresuró a alejar la espada del hombre aún más de este y a colocarse detrás de Jeanne por si acaso.

Al fin y al cabo, era un soldado de Arthur. A saber lo que eran capaces de hacer…

-Jeanne, no creo que…

El soldado herido parpadeó varias veces al oír la voz de Francis pero miró a Jeanne. Dijo algo en inglés que los rubios no entendieron, pero que hizo que la muchacha sonriese ligeramente.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó dulcemente, colocando una mano en su frente en una forma casi maternal. Francis la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener el impulso de abrazarla y apartarla del soldado.

-¡Jeanne!-exclamó y se inclinó a su lado, frunciendo un poco el ceño-. Seguramente este hombre sea uno de los que quemó el pueblo que hace poco pasamos. No le trates así.

Jeanne se detuvo en seco y se volvió lentamente hacia él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó serenamente, con genuina inocencia, como si una cosa no tuviese nada que ver con la otra.

-¡Porque es…p-porque es el enemigo, claro!-respondió, nervioso por la profundidad de su mirada.

_Porque si la situación fuera al revés, él no tendría compasión de ti. _

Jeanne ladeó la cabeza y durante un segundo Francis tuvo la extraña sensación de que había dejado de verle y que estaba ausente.

-… ¿Sabes una cosa? Morir quemado…debe ser horrible-confesó a media voz para si misma, meditando lo que había dicho el francés. Y, varios meses, varias eternidades y una hoguera en Ruán después, esas palabras seguirían persiguiendo al francés en muchos de sus sueños-. Pero morir solo-miró otra vez al inglés, que apenas era capaz de tener los ojos abiertos-, tiene que ser peor. Mucho peor.

Y con eso volvió a inclinarse sobre el soldado para murmurar algo en su oído. Francis solo se sorprendió a medias al comprobar que era una oración, pero en sus labios casi sonaba como una nana. El hombre también pareció pensarlo porque parpadeó con confusión y cerró los ojos.

-_Thank you_-murmuró, y esta vez Francis sí fue capaz de entenderlo.

Y era en esos momentos, cuando la veía haciendo cosas como esa, cuando lograba que hasta el más orgulloso de los ingleses pronunciara aquellas palabras. Era en esos momentos cuando Francis pensaba que volvía a creer en Dios.

Porque ella tenía que ser un ángel. Y no era un pensamiento cursi ni romántico tan típico en él. Solo era la verdad.

Por eso no lograba comprender cómo, tiempo después, las cosas se habían tornado así, de aquella manera tan retorcida, tan despiadada…

A veces soñaba con aquel día.

En sus sueños siempre estaba corriendo. Corriendo hasta que sentía que sus piernas iban a partirse en dos si daba otro paso más y, aún así, seguía siendo incapaz de parar.

En sus sueños casi nunca aparecía Arthur, pero cuando lo hacía lo hacía con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro y una cruz en la mano.

En sus sueños siempre veía el humo a lo lejos, negro, y el olor a quemado inundando las calles y su cerebro. Siempre llegaba lo suficientemente pronto como para que los restos del fuego aún no se hubiesen apagado del todo y crepitasen de una manera casi escalofriante.

Siempre lo suficientemente tarde como para no encontrar nada más que cenizas.

_Si tan solo hubiera corrido un poco más rápido…_

No.

_No…_

Hacía mucho tiempo que Francis había dejado de creer en Dios.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Ehhhh...sí. Más de lo mismo, para que luego digan que no soy original 8D *ironía*. Mi visión de Jeanne hetalizada es bastante particular, como habréis visto. No creo que odiase a los ingleses o a Arthur. Simplemente deseaba echarlos de su tierra y que se quedasen quietecitos en su isla *ríe*.

Esta pareja es superior a mis fuerzas y realmente no tenía pensamiento de publicar este fic, unicamente lo he hecho porque una amiga me animo a ello xD He escrito cosas mejores. También peores. Solo espero que a las fans de esta parejita les guste, ya que por desgracia hay muy pocos fics de ellos ;; Pero escribir de personajes historicos es taaaaaan chachi xD

Algun día puede que publique mis fics de Robespierre y Francis. Algún día.

...No, mejor no.

¿Reviews, plis ;;?


End file.
